


Wounded Lion

by Virliebe



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Fetish, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virliebe/pseuds/Virliebe
Summary: Seifer was obsessed with a position in office. He'd took every means to achieve it, including dirty ways at the expense of his loved one, Squall.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy & Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true story. Role played by SquallxSeifer. If you're not ready, please don't read it.

That afternoon Squall was in the kitchen, as usual, prepared dinner. The menus were pumpkin spinach soup and mushroom chicken pasta. Soon, the doorbell rang, and he hurried to open it. Seifer was seen wearing work outfit, standing with a middle-aged man.  


"Hi, baby." the blonde greeted, then introduced him to Squall.  


"Sir, this is my partner, Squall. Honey, this is my boss, Mr. Higgins." Awkwardly, he shook his hand. 

Then, Seifer invited the man with mustache into the house. They both sat in the living room, while the brunette went back to the kitchen.  
" Chief of staff, Mr. Corr, will soon end his term in two months. There are several potential names to be promoted to replace him. " Mr. Higgins said. 

Seifer's eyes sparkled, maybe his name was on the list, but he didn't dare to ask his boss directly. Shortly, Squall appeared carrying a tray with a cup of tea and roll cake, then served to Mr. Higgins. He felt something strange, since shaking hands earlier. Mr. Higgins' eyes, which continued to look at him, made him uncomfortable.  
Squall was indeed a good-looking and attractive man. Now, he's 25 years old. Even though he was no longer a GunBlade fighter, and related to military world, his body posture remained ideal and athletic. Anyone who saw him, would definitely be stunned by his charm.  


"Your face looks familiar," Mr. Higgins said.  


"He used to be a Commander of elite troops, SeeD. Maybe you know him." Seifer explained.  


"Ooh, yes. That's right. Squall ... Leonhart." he tried to remember. Squall didn't know how to respond it. He felt really awkward in this situation.  


"Er, excuse me, Sir. I have something to do," he said, leaving immediately.  


"The Lion of Balamb... You're very lucky to have him, Almasy." Mr. Higgins smiled, mentioning Squall's famous nickname eight years ago... His eyes were still trailing the brunette who walked into the kitchen. Seifer happily proud.  


Mr. Higgins left half an hour later. Seifer took a shower, while Squall served dinner.  
"I don't like the way your boss looked at me," he murmured.  


"What do you mean?" Seifer asked, drying his hair with a towel.  


"His eyes ... flirty."  


"What? Oh c'mon, maybe it's just your feeling, honey." the blonde laughed lightly.  


"No. He looked at me all the time. Anyway, I just don't like it," he said . Seifer put his arms around his waist.  


"That's because you're attractive and charming." he smiled softly. His face turned red, blushing.

"He said earlier that I am a lucky person to have you."he looked into Squall's beautiful eyes. 

"Of course. I am the luckiest and happiest person in the world, married and living my life with you." he kissed his finger, wearing a beautiful wedding ring. The brunette smiled happily, then hugged Seifer's large, well-built body.  


"Let's have a dinner, Darling." He kissed Seifer's lips.

Squall served the mushroom chicken pasta to Seifer's plate, then served himself. They started eating.  
"Mr. Higgins mentioned the promotion," he said, bribing pasta into his mouth.  


"Oh really?" Squall responded enthusiastically.  


"Chief of staff is about to retire, he said there were several names nominated to replace his position. But, he didn't say who." Seifer shrugged.  


"I hope it's you, love." he said.  


"Well, let's hope. That's an important position in National Defense Department." he was excited.  


Although Mr. Higgins did not say his name, Seifer knew it. It was impossible for him to deliberately talk about it, if it had nothing to do with promotion. There were several candidates, meaning this was a competition for the position. Seifer was an ambitious person. His character didn't change. He would do anything to achieve his goals.  
That afternoon at the office, someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in." he said. Apparently, it was Mr. Higgins.  


"Oh, good afternoon, Sir." he greeted him happily, then invited him to sit.  


"Almasy, I have something to discuss with you," he said. The blonde was a bit curious.

"About the position of replacing Mr. Corr, I have high expectation on you." Hearing that words, Seifer could not hide his joy.  


"I'd be very proud and happy if I was chosen, sir."  


"Actually, the decision is not in my hands, and other candidates are no less potential." he continued. Seifer's smile faded.  


"But ...", Mr. Higgins leaned in, and spoke softly, "I can help you. Discussing with superiors at meeting, it's not a big deal." He could feel, there was something behind his words.  


"Do you really want that position?" he asked once more.  


"Of course, Sir," Seifer answered firmly.  


"There is one condition," Mr. Higgins said in a deep voice. He frowned and asked,  


"What condition?"  


Squall was cutting apples for his afternoon snack. Then, his cellphone rang. A call from Seifer.  


"Yes, honey? You don't usually call at this hour." he answered, little bit surprised.  


"Yeah, I miss you so bad. I want to go home to see you immediately." he said on the phone. The brunette giggled.  


"What are you doing?" he asked.  


"Eating apple." he took a bite of the apple slice.  


"Baby, I have a request."  


"Hm?" Squall muttered.  


"Welcome me, with your sexy body," he said, half whispering.  


"What?" he chuckled, almost choked.  


"Wear your thigh boots. Hmm, brown color is nice. Natural yet hot."  


"Seifer, are you okay? Why--"  


"Just do it, baby. I want to be welcomed by my beloved's beautiful body . Oh, thinking of you being naked and wearing those boots makes me aroused." he continued to persuade Squall.  


"Well, fine. I'll join your flirtatious game. You go home as usual, right?"  


"Yes. I open the door myself, you should be ready in the room with your sexy pose." Squall laughed lightly, then they ended the conversation.  


He couldn't stop thinking about Seifer's ideas just now. Welcomed him home from work, naked and erotic? He shook his head, but his heart pounding, he wanted to do it.  


It was almost evening. Squall had finished cooking for dinner. Now it's time to get ready to welcome his beloved one He opened the wardrobe, several pairs of boots with different colors and models, neatly lined up on the bottom shelf. Seifer had a unique taste in having sex. He was more passionate, seeing Squall in bed, wearing thigh high boots. Sometimes he wore erotic accessories, to increase Seifer's sex drive. All those items were bought by him.  
Squall took out thigh high brown leather boots with sharp heels . He just needed to take off his clothes, completely naked. He wore them , pulled the zipper up above the knees. He walked casually, without any problem with the heels, then he climbed into bed.

The wall clock was 6 pm, Seifer should have arrived. His heart was beating fast, something was churning inside him. Observing his own sensual body, he became aroused. Slowly, he rubbed his testicles, moans came out of his mouth, because of the pleasant ticklish sensation. His cock began to enlarge, by the touch of his own fingers. He hoped Seifer would arrive soon, because he couldn't take it anymore, wanted to make love to him.  
The sound of front door opening. Squall hastened to fix his position. He laid side way, his left hand supporting the side of his head, as if ready to welcome Seifer. Bedroom door opened. The blonde entered, still wearing work outfit. He saw Squall on the bed, as he wished. A wide grin on his face, he immediately took off his clothes and stormed the bed.  


"This is what I want," he said eagerly, then kissed Squall's lips aggressively. The brunette moaned. Seifer's passionate kiss went down to neck, chest, stomach, and his manhood. His tongue was playing around Squall's testicles and erected penis.  


"Seifer ..." he stretched in pleasure. He clutched Seifer's head, gently ruffled his blond hair. He was absorbed in Seifer's touch and fondling, he didn't notice the figure slipping inside room, approaching them. Only a few seconds, Squall was very aghast and gasped loudly, his eyes widened in horror to see a figure who was none other than Mr. Higgins. He pulled back his body to the headboard, bending his knees to hide his genital.  


"Why--Why is that person here !? Seifer!" he exclaimed in panic.  


"Baby, calm down, I'll explain--" Seifer held his trembling shoulders.  


"What do you mean--" he began to cry.  


"He just wants--"  


"What does it all mean !!?" he squealed, bursting in tears. Immediately, he grabbed some stuffs on the small table beside the bed, and pelted Mr. Higgins.  


"Get out! Get out of my room! GET OUT !!" he screamed angrily. Seifer tried to hold him back. Out of fear, Mr. Higgins hurried out. Seifer seemed confused in this situation, he wanted to pursue Mr. Higgins, but he also had to explain the truth to Squall.  


"Squall, listen to me. He wouldn't do anything, he just—"  


"Watching us have sex !? Are you out of your mind !?", he shouted in frustration, hitting Seifer's chest and shoulders. The blonde gripped his wrists tightly, so he stopped hitting.  


"I have to! I have to do it, Squall!" Seifer said loudly. The brunette was stunned, his lower lip trembled.  


"For what sake ...? For that damn promotion, right ...?" he asked weakly. Seifer looked away. He brushed his hair back with fingers and sighed heavily.  


"You asked me to do it, to show my body to your pervert boss...? I am your husband, Seifer! How could you do this to me!?" he sobbed miserably. He didn't expect his loved ones would do such shameful and despicable thing, just for the sake of a position. Instead of apologizing, Seifer rolled his eyes and shook his head.  


"I gotta shower.", he said flatly, wearing a t-shirt, then left the room. Squall was devastated and sad, he cried harder as he buried his face in pillow.  


Seifer ate alone in dinning room. He spent time watching boring television shows. Squall didn't want to eat, or came out of the bedroom. He lazily changed channels, until finally turned it off. He's pondering. There was guilt and regret inside him, but... he really wanted this position. The condition given by Mr. Higgins not only wanted to watch their 'sex show', but he also wanted to 'taste' Squall's body. Strong ambition went beyond his conscience, he accepted it. And now, he was thinking... A way to make Squall willing to 'serve' Mr. Higgins.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning, Squall prepared breakfast for Seifer, but he didn't say any word. His eyes were still swollen from crying last night.

"Honey," Seifer wanted to kiss him, before leaving for work. But Squall avoided him. He sighed, and left.

Until noon, the brunette didn't do much activity. He just laid on the couch, with two small pillows on head. He stared blankly at the television in front of him. Last night's incident really made him felt harassed, by his own husband. He wiped tears from his eyes again.

A meowing sound came from the kitchen. It must be Patty, a neighbor's cat that came in through the window every day, for a bowl of milk. Slowly, he stood up and went to the kitchen. There was a cat with orange thick fur meowing. She approached and weaved through his legs. He kneeled down to stroke her gently.

"You want some milk, huh? Wait a minute." he said softly. Patty's presence lightened his sad feeling. The owner was Rosaline, an old widow who lived next door. She stayed alone, with her beloved cat, Patty.

Squall looked at the fluffy cat drinking milk. Soon, the doorbell rang. He opened the door.

"Good afternoon, son." A skinny old woman with glasses, greeted him. She carried a baking pan, filled with colorful puddings in small plastic cups.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he answered kindly.

"I made puddings this morning, it's for you and Safe. I hope you like it," she said, handing the pan to him.

"Thank you, it'd be delicious." he tried to smile. Rosaline noticed Squall's swollen eyes.

"Son, are you okay? Your face looks pale." she asked with a concerned look.

"Er, I'm ... just not feeling well." he lied to her.  
"Patty is inside, drinking milk," he changed the subject.

"Ah, naughty girl. Always asking for your milk. Patty!" she called.

"It's okay, Ma'am. I'm happy if Patty comes by." he said.

"Well then, drink lots of water and get some rest. Get well soon, Squall." Rosaline smiled warmly, and gently patted his upper arm. The orange cat walked past his feet, then followed her owner going back home.

It's Friday, Seifer was supposed to go home early. However, he arrived at 5 pm. Squall ignored him and walked by, the blonde held his arm.

"Baby, I ..." he seemed uneasy.  
"We have to talk." He put a large shopping bag on the floor, then grabbed Squall's shoulders.

"Talk about what?" he asked coldly.

"Squall, you love me, right? Help me, just this once." he begged.

"Think about it, if Mr. Higgins can help me to get promoted, my salary will increase and you can realize your dream, have a flower shop -"

"Then what do you want me to do with your pervert boss?" he asked in sharp tone.

"Uh, he just wants to have fun with us, that's all!" Seifer answered nervously.

"Have fun with us !? What the hell is on your mind? Do you think we're strippers!?" he brushed Seifer's hands off angrily.

"If we don't do that, he'd fire me! You pelted him yesterday, you remember!?"

"Are you blaming me !?"  
They quarreled, Seifer couldn't contain his anger anymore. He took the shopping bag on the floor, and took out a black leather jacket with white fur collar.

"Listen, I don't have time to argue with you! Wear this. He'll be here soon." he tossed it to Squall's chest. The brunette frowned, looking at the jacket in his hand.

"What is this ...? I don't want to!" he shrieked in a trembling voice and threw it to the floor. Seifer gripped his left arm roughly. His eyes became fierce, as if wanted to swallow him alive.

"Don't disobey me! Do it or you'll face the consequences!" Squall was stunned by his threat. His eyes filled with tears, staring at Seifer in disbelief...

A guy with charming look, sitting elegantly on the edge of the bed. His athletic body was revealed under a black leather crop jacket with fur collar. A choker with a platinum pendant shaped like a lion's head, adorned his neck. Griever, the emblem was always his pride. A reddish studded belt around his hip. His appearance resembling his figure 8 years ago, but in erotic manner. He only wore a black leather thong, showing off his smooth side-butt and thighs. Black leather boots over his knees with stiletto heels, matching the color of his jacket. In the past, he was a hero who saved the world from an evil witch, the mighty Lion of Balamb. But now, he felt just like a whore.

His eyes were blank, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Seifer forced him to dress up that way, at the request of Mr. Higgins. Squall didn't dare to fight and just obeyed him, after Seifer had acted aggressively and threatened him. The doorbell rang. Seifer's voice and his boss', could be heard from the bedroom. He squeezed tightly his gloved hands. He was scared ... What would that pervert man do to him later? Tears fell more and more, he sobbed without a sound. Seifer entered the room, then he took off his clothes, except for his boxers. Half bending, he brought his face closer to Squall.

"Do not cry! He's waiting in the next room." He glared at him, while pulling Squall's arm, but he was reluctant to move.  
"Come on!" he pulled him by force.

Seifer took Squall into the spare room. The brunette bowed his head deeply. This was so embarrassing, he tried to hold back his tears so as not to fall. While Mr. Higgins, who only wore underwear, grinned broadly.

"Here he is, my dearest Lion." Seifer said.

"He's so beautiful." the mustached man murmured, staring at Squall's body from top to bottom eagerly.

No hesitate, Seifer immediately lifted Squall's chin and kissed his lips. He wanted to keep his face away, but Seifer held his back head, making his body pressed to him. He succumbed to him, closed his eyes tightly. While his right hand slipped into his thong and rubbed Squall's genital, the blonde continued to play his tongue in his mouth, until saliva flowed out of his mouth. Reacting naturally, his cock started to harden.

He should be able to enjoy his husband's touch, but this time he couldn't. Squall didn't want this at all, his tears dripping down again. Mr. Higgins, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed, watching their erotic scene.

"Come here, gorgeous Lion." he grinned, dragging himself into the middle of the bed. Immediately he lowered his underwear, then shook his dick. Seifer understood what he meant, Mr. Higgins wanted Squall to please him, within his mouth. Meanwhile, the brunette, with a look of confusion and fear, looked at his husband and the pervert boss alternately. Seifer pushed his body forward into bed. He shook his head, his teary eyes kept staring at him so as to stop forcing him to do that. Seifer instead glared fiercely at him, and gestured with a single nod. Again, he had to obey. He crawled to bed, trying to hide his sobs as he could.

"Why are you crying, Lion? We just started to have fun." Mr. Higgins chuckled, wanting to touch his cheek. But Squall turned his face away, avoiding him in disgust.  
"You must be happy, if your partner get promoted, right? Come on, do it." he pointed his penis to his pretty face, to be sucked up.

"Squall, do it!" Seifer half bluffed, from behind. Reluctantly, he slowly lowered his head, brought his mouth close to that man's genital, then began to suck it up and down. Actually he was very disgusted, the dirty boss' dick was in his mouth. Seifer didn't remain silent, he raised Squall's hips up, tucked his thong to the side, until his cock sticked out and his anus was visible. He spat on his own index and middle fingers, then put them in brunette's hole. He played his fingers back and forth inside, while his right hand pumped Squall's manhood.

He wanted to scream, begging to stop all this. But his body betrayed him, reacting otherwise. It was undeniable, those spots had so much pleasure. His own cock erected, clear fluid came out of the tip, wet Seifer's fingers. Mr. Higgin's penis had filled his mouth, he pressed Squall's head up and down, so that it shoved his throat hard. He almost choked, until the mustached man pulled his cock and paused the game. Fortunately, he didn't vomit by disgusting fluid in his mouth.

Impatiently the boss took off his leather jacket, then lay him down. Seifer climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind Squall's head.

"Please, don't do this to me ...Seifer ..." he whimpered, hoping his husband still had mercy on him. But he ignored him. Mr. Higgins was busy taking off the belt on his hip, then pulled down his thong.

"No, please, no!" he started struggling, begging in tears. Seifer held his hands to his sides, forced him to be quiet. The mid-aged man tried to hold his legs. However, a lion is not easy to tame.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!!" he squealed, struggled and suddenly kicked hard. As a result, his kick struck his face, the sharp heel of his boots hit right on his nose. The man backed away and groaned in pain, his nose was bleeding.

"Bastard!" he cursed, hastily picked up his underwear on the floor and exited the room. Seifer immediately got out of bed. He glared angrily towards Squall and after his boss.

Squall, shocked and traumatized, sitting curled up in a corner of the bed, weeping. His body trembled, like a frightened puppy. He knew, Seifer would be furious. Suddenly, the door burst open. The blonde appeared with a ferocious face, angrily stormed the bed and pulled the brunette's arm roughly.

"Fuck you!" he slapped his cheek so hard that he fell on the mattress.

"Look what you did to my boss! You never been beaten, huh!?" he took the belt on the floor. With no mercy, chastised him with it many times. Poor Squall, lash after lash hit his body. He screamed in agony, pleading in a heartbreaking voice, so Seifer would stop beating him.

"If I lose my job, it's all your fault, you fucking idiot!" he cursed, threw the belt on the floor, then slammed the door.

Squall let out a wailing cry. Burning aches all over his body. His porcelain skin was covered in long red bruises. Even more painful, his heart broke into pieces. Seifer didn't love him anymore ... He's even cruel enough to sell his body to his boss, then tortured him.

Seifer was so frustrated. He flung things to the floor. He took the car key, slammed the front door and drove the car away.  
It's been a while, Squall still been curling up in bed and sobbing. His tears didn't stop falling.

**_Dear, Hyne ... Please forgive my husband ... Please forgive him for his sins and all the mistakes ..._ **  
**_Or...Please take my life from me.. It hurts so much... I can't take it anymore ..._ **

He kept praying in sorrow, until his blurred vision getting darker, and darker...


End file.
